User blog:DRdoomsday586/Situation with so called "Hackers"
Hello ladies and gents.... i would love AND I MEAN LOVE to write a page regarding players like me who have been playing this game ever since it first came out who often are called "Hackers" just because we have stuff such as big bases with metal walls, turrets, a ton of weapons, chests (all converted to racks after one of the recent updates, for having all maxed out choppers will patterns like leopard, skull, kitty, and flames, and maxed out skills, all modified weapons with the strongest and quickest attachments that gives us a satisfying and quick fight against enemies such as TBO, and TBO (the big one, and the blind one), even for having full chests of swat armor, or anything useful that we have collected over the time we have took to find and store them. we are often called hackers..... its ridiculous, and is actually one of the DUMBEST things that a veteran player like myself has to go through just because a bunch of noobs who just started playing are jealous of us and try to call us hackers rather than ask us for help... (i help regardless). its not fair that people like myself who are veterans at last day on earth: survival, are often accused of hacking just because we have more stuff than them. no we dont have to answer to people who accuse us, because if we dont have things such as bear traps or even perhaps mortars, or whatever else modded profiles give access to (i wouldnt know specifically what apk profiles provide considering i dont use one) (APK is practically a modded account that gives you access to items in the game with an unlimited amount or per say coins, diamond etc.. or whatever the games currancy is. and is what started this whole "hacker" issue.) one way we can prove we didnt hack is by explaining how we have this or that, and how often we play. while hackers will give you the exuse "just been playing thats all i can really say" or some other exuse like that, that they will try to give you. another way, check to see if unavailable items are at their base or in their loot (no the max 50 or 20 sign above items stacked in one box doesnt count.) i can say this because if someone has something, thats that, if they have a bunch of max 20's or 50's above a bunch of materials in boxes, that just means they actually take the time to collect it, it doesnt matter the amount, hacking would be having an atv transmission somewhere in your base or the atv is fully completed, (because atv isnt available yet.) players like me who actually took the time and materials to get the stuff we do, have knowledge about how we got them and how difficult it is, while 98% of hackers wont be able to tell you and will once again give you an exuse such as "i forgot" because if you have that many materials and you "cant remember" how you got them, than thats proof of a hacker. just because players (at least some) like me have steel walls SO WHAT WHO CARES? it just means we spend a lot of time on the game. another way to tell the difference (yes im calling accusers like starsnipe and several others out, hopefully no hard feeling from them) one glance at their base isnt gonna tell you sh*t, that would be like walking up to someone wearing a pink shirt and just instantly their all of the sudden "gay" wheres your evidence? (actual evidence not the because hes wearing pink bs!), same as on looking at someones base, ladies and gents do you see any bear traps? or perhaps a completed finalized atv (this atv example does not go for when it becomes available this atv example will be removed when atv transmission becomes available, same with a few other named unavailable items, just keep that in mind as you read on.) if not, shut your mouths and keep your opinion to yourself please, it would be most appriciated. starsnipe once descovered a small metal base which was from my perspective 4 by 4 steel walls and one stone or wooden wall (its been a while) with chests and a (i guess you can say un-touched chopper) chopper inside, hes got no proof, the player was probably just saving up so he could import the necessary materials into the slots (i know some players who do that). metal walls could have been W.I.P, but when someone has structures with perhaps lets say a tree inside of a doghouse, theres no proof of hacking or not, it couldve been a glitch from what everyone (and i mean EVERYONE so dont try to deny it) knows. a common false accused trait is maxed skills.... once again.... spent more time than you trying to build them up, the only way you can even have a say when it comes to this situation whethere they're hacking or not, is if they are say a level 2 or 3 with all maxed out skills, (if even that). while the base is the main battle of debate when it comes to hacking or not, is the chopper itself. people like me who play this game literally every day, working at what we want/need, than we are playing fair, just because someone has rare patterns and maxed out choppers (all 4) like i do, whats that gonna telll you? exactly nothing... you got no evidence whatsoever... NONE,' 'suck it up buddy and keep working at it, cause the more you sit there and complain and accuse, the more time your wasting that you could be getting all of that stuff yourself. now if someones a level 1 and has most chopper parts, (considering the fact that the chopper is an automatic piece of furniture when you first play nowdays) they probably bought it in the in-game shop and has it in their inbox.... am i against a little boost from the in game shop? no of course not. does that automatically mean they "hacked?" no, it means they used there own money (hopefully lol). so what if pro players like myself have everything? youve got NO POINT and NO PROOF we hack, nor will you ever unless you see unavailable items such as bear traps on our base.... now to be fair there are websites that give you APK file profiles, but that DOESNT mean that everyone uses them just because they have a lot of stuff. now before everyone starts tryna frame and mock me by saying "DR how do you know about these but you dont use them? huh??? HA BULLSHIT, IF YOU KNOW ABOUT THEM YOU OBVIOUSLY USE THEM". well boy do you got some facts coming your way. the only reason i know about stuff like tutuapp, aptoid, and ACmarket is because a friend of mine uses those apps cause hes to lazy to earn everything properly. as a matter of fact, i was playing this game before i even knew about these "Hacker APK profile apps." people like me will understand when i say just because we may buy resources out of the in-game shop for materials or parts does not make us cheaters. (now me, iv never wasted money on this game, i actually took the time to find everything and still do to this very day). this is a very big problem and it needs to stop. kefir also called out the majority of hackers during the 2017 christmas update, even though the cheater hats are gone now. now another way to tell if someones hacking, they cant save their game to the cloud like they used to be able to, kefir solved that problem quickly. my uncle is on the devs team, and he told me that all and i mean ALL hacking profiles will not be saved passed the final version of the game. so when players like me are still around with our progress.... everyones gonna feel stupid for accussing. players like myself got nothing to worry about considering we play fair and have nothing to hide. for everyone who likes to call veterans like myself hackers, its called progress.. if we were hacking we wouldnt have been able to ever play the real game itself. so maybe instead of calling us hackers, perhaps you can mature and actually learn from us. and quit wasting your time complaining and accussing us, and get to work, cause the stuff we have we worked for. cause like i said before.... if you see items that are unavailable in the game such as bear traps, torture chair, atv transmission, or science lab, your wasting your breath.) do pro players like myself have to answer to (what my favorite word for accuser is) hater? aboslutally not, its not like they have any evidence that we are hacking whatsoever. do i hack? no, im a true gamer, i earn my stuff fairly. so i dont answer to anybody, i will answer questions that are valid though such as "where did you get that?" or how did you get that?" or any info about the game or whats in game, or how something works. ya know, all the good stuff. Category:Blog posts